


Change it for the better.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Barry Allen, Happy Ending, Ilegal Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Gray Barry Allen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, They deserved it, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Barry miró a su alrededor al dejar de correr, lo observó todo detalladamente y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había tenido éxito. Por fin había podido correr tan rápido como para viajar unos cuantos años atrás en el tiempo. Los suficientes como para que el único meta-humano en esa época fuera él… y Eobard Thawne.–Céntrate, Barry –murmuró para  sí mismo–, no puedes cambiar así la línea temporal –se recordó–. Si lo haces dejarás de ser Flash, igual que si salvas a tu madre.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo fic recién sacadito del horno jajaja  
> Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho y que os guste :)  
> Cualquier cosa, decídmelo en los comentarios ^w^  
> ¡Saludos y mucho amor! <3

Barry miró a su alrededor al dejar de correr, lo observó todo detalladamente y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que había tenido éxito. Por fin había podido correr tan rápido como para viajar unos cuantos años atrás en el tiempo. Los suficientes como para que el único meta-humano en esa época fuera él… y Eobard Thawne.

–Céntrate, Barry –murmuró para  sí mismo–, no puedes cambiar así la línea temporal –se recordó–. Si lo haces dejarás de ser Flash, igual que si salvas a tu madre.

El héroe volvió a mirar a su alrededor con cautela para asegurarse de que no lo había seguido ningún Espectro del Tiempo y tras ver que estaba a salvo guardó el arma que le habían proporcionado en ARGUS.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía una misión que cumplir y debía hacerlo cuanto antes para poder volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo en la mochila que había podido llevar con él tan solo tenía comida para unos meses si se la racionaba bien.

Su misión era simple: encontrar y capturar a todos y cada uno de los miembros del grupo conocido como los Renegados. Tenía la información básica de cada uno de ellos, pero aun así podría ser complicado dar con ellos rápidamente, pues eran delincuentes y se escondían bastante bien.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, era conseguir dinero y encontrar algún sitio deshabitado en el que poder dormir. Por ello, salió del callejón en el que se había escondido y comenzó a caminar por una ciudad que se conocía perfectamente.

Casi sin esfuerzo robó un montón de carteras y las devolvió sin dinero hasta que se sintió satisfecho con la cantidad de billetes que había reunido. Entonces caminó hacia los barrios más problemáticos y comenzó con la búsqueda de su primer objetivo, aunque realmente una pista sobre cualquiera de los diez nombres que había en su lista le valdría.

Lo cierto era que no tenía muy claro cuáles eran las intenciones de Amanda Waller respecto a los Renegados ya que cinco de ellos tenían poderes. Por ello, si los mantenía encerrados la noche de la explosión del Acelerador de Partículas lo más probable sería que  no acabaran convirtiéndose en metas.

Tras un suspiro resignado negó con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo había dejado de preguntarse cuáles eran las intenciones de ARGUS para cada misión a la que le enviaban y ciertamente era mejor de esa forma.

Si no tenía que plantearse lo que pasaría con la gente a la que atrapaba era todo mucho más fácil. Y no era como si encerrara a gente inocente, así que lo que les pasara era totalmente culpa de los propios delincuentes por haber escogido el camino incorrecto.

Era cierto que al principio le extrañaba un poco las historias que le contaban y lo poco que cuadraban con las actitudes de dichos criminales, pero era evidente que simplemente fingían.

Ya no se sorprendía de nada. Una vez incluso una adolescente que había matado a su padre adoptivo casi le hizo creer que había sido sin querer y en defensa propia porque él la había maltratado. Había actuado de forma tan sincera y asustada que por un segundo casi se tragó esa mentira tan obvia.

Sí, al principio había sido un poco difícil porque los criminales mentían muy bien, pero su compañera Zatanna le había ayudado mucho a ver “la verdad”. Ella había sido un gran apoyo moral y también le había ayudado a darse cuenta de que no todos merecían una segunda oportunidad o incluso vivir.

Por suerte para los Renegados, sus órdenes habían sido claras y no querían a ninguno de ellos muertos. Aunque la verdad era que tampoco quería deshacerse de la mayoría de ellos, al fin y al cabo siempre que recordaba sus enfrentamientos tenía un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y adrenalina.

Sería una lástima cambiar el futuro, su presente, de esa forma porque se perdería muy buenos momentos, pero las órdenes no podían ser desobedecidas, y no podía dejar las cosas como estaban por motivos egoístas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry empieza a ir a por sus objetivos.

Barry tenía muy claro que en algún momento debería ir a la sede de ARGUS y explicarle la situación al director actual y quién era o buscar a Amanda y contarle todo con detalles. Si hacía eso último podría ayudar a la mujer a conseguir el mando mucho antes o incluso ganarse su confianza de antemano. Quizá así la mujer lo trataría mejor cuando lo reclutaran y no lo encerrarían en una celda hasta que cediera a ayudar tras amenazarlo con ponerle una bomba en el cuello si no colaboraba.

El chico lo haría, eso seguro, pero no todavía. Prefería hacer su trabajo a su ritmo y sin presión ni la constante supervisión de algún idiota que no se fiara de él. Iría encerrando a los criminales en el almacén abandonado que había habitado y cuando los tuviera a todos ya avisaría a ARGUS o a la futura directora.

Por ese motivo tenía encerrados ya a los hermanos Mardon (Clyde había sido un añadido, tan solo se encontraba con Mark cuando había ido a por él), a Roy Bivolo y a Digger Harkness presos. No tenían ninguna posibilidad de escapar y que se estuvieran intentando resistir y huir de la habitación en la que estaban era totalmente inútil.

Sus siguientes objetivos eran Rosa Dillon y Sam Scudder. Había oído que estaban juntos y ni siquiera estaban escondidos después de hacer un trabajo más bien poco legal. Sin duda alguna habían sido los más fáciles de encontrar hasta el momento, sin contar, por supuesto, la ubicación de Hartley Rathaway y James Jesse.

El primero estaba todavía con su familia, viviendo como si no tuviera miedo de salir del armario ante sus padres y fingiendo que aunque lo hiciera ellos no lo echarían de casa. El segundo estaba, evidentemente, en la cárcel.

No quería causar un escándalo y tener que estar por allí hasta el final, por lo que a por esos dos iría justo antes de ponerse a buscar a los más peligrosos de todo el grupo. Los únicos que realmente podrían plantarle cara, aunque fuera un poco, sin necesidad de sus poderes: los hermanos Snart.

Tenía muy claro que en cuanto le tocara un pelo a Lisa o a Mick el que en el futuro sería el Capitán Frío se pondría alerta al momento. Por eso el velocista lo había planeado todo para que no le saliera nada mal. Capturaría al pirómano, justo después iría a por el chico rico y el preso y finalmente se enfrentaría a los hermanos Snart.

Por ahora, sin embargo, se centraría en los tres que le quedaban antes de que la cosa se pusiera seria.

–Mira lo que tenemos aquí. –El héroe se tensó al escuchar la voz–. Se nos ha colado una rata en nuestra guarida.

Por suerte para él cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que no lo habían descubierto, pero la situación no era mucho mejor. No muy lejos de su posición se encontraba la pareja apuntando con una pistola a una versión más joven de Amanda Waller.

–¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella, Sam? –preguntó la mujer con diversión–. Tiene pinta de ser policía o algo por el estilo.

–Es evidente, querida –contestó Scudder–, a las ratas hay que exterminarlas.

Barry supo que tenía que actuar enseguida o la futura directora de ARGUS no saldría viva de allí. Por eso salió de su escondite con fingida calma aunque con movimientos claros para que lo notaran y habló en voz alta.

–¿Por qué no os metéis con alguien de vuestro tamaño?

Estaba claro que Amanda podría sobrevivir ella sola ya que lo había hecho en su línea temporal, pero si podía ganar puntos salvándola él no iba a escatimar. Cuando más confiara la mujer en él, mejor lo trataría desde el principio, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

El héroe corrió a velocidad humana hacia los criminales y esquivó la bala usando sus poderes de forma disimulada. Al fin y al cabo no quería descubrirse todavía. Cuando llegó hasta el hombre le quitó el arma con un solo movimiento y lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza para después hacer lo mismo con la rubia.

Cuando se giró hacia Waller ella estaba apuntándole con un arma y mirándolo seriamente. Era obvio que no se fiaba de él porque no lo conocía y en ese momento representaba una amenaza porque había demostrado que tenía mucha habilidad.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó con tono estricto–. ¿Y por qué estás haciendo desaparecer a criminales? –Levantó la cabeza–. Dime para quién trabajas y dónde has aprendido a luchar así.

–Seré un aliado en el futuro, eso es todo lo que debes saber por ahora –contesté sin preocupación–. Mantente al margen y cuando termine mi misión me reuniré contigo y te lo contaré todo.

–No. –Afirmó el agarre de la pistola–. Cuéntamelo todo ahora o cuando salgas de aquí lo harás con un agujero en la cabeza.

Entonces Barry suspiró con resignación, se llevó la mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza. Tendría que haber imaginado que una persona tan cabezona como ella no dejaría pasar algo así tan fácilmente.

–Esto me va a hacer perder puntos seguro –murmuró con cansancio–, muuuchos puntos.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera reaccionar, el velocista la desarmó también y la dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Tras eso ató a los dos criminales para llevárselos al almacén en el que estaban los demás que en el futuro deberían ser parte de los Renegados y finalmente volvió para recoger a Amanda y llevarla a algún lugar menos peligroso.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido localizarlo y seguirlo, pero a partir de ahora tendría que ser más cuidadoso. Sabía muy bien los recursos que tenían en ARGUS, y al no estar usando sus poderes lo podían espiar más fácilmente, pero no podía usar su velocidad descuidadamente porque Eobard se podría dar cuenta.

Sin perder tiempo buscó por todas partes  hasta asegurarse de que no había micros ni cámaras escondidos en el almacén, y no fue hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba a salvo que salió a la calle para comprar algo de comida. Al fin y al cabo no quería alimentarse solo de barras de proteínas que le habían dado antes de viajar en el tiempo y también tenía que dar de comer a los presos para que no murieran de hambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry sigue con su plan, pero Eobard se da cuenta de su presencia y decide actuar.

Encontrar a Axel Walker fue bastante sencillo ya que era un joven que todavía vivía con su madre y llevaban una vida legal. No descubriría hasta dentro de unos años su relación con James Jesse y no empezaría a dar problemas hasta esa época.

Barry se lo llevó sin problemas y el otro chico ni siquiera supo lo que había ocurrido  hasta que se vio encerrado en una celda. O bueno, lo más cercano a una celda que había podido construir el velocista en un almacén abandonado.

Al héroe le dio pena. Axel era prácticamente un crío todavía y no iba a poder acabar de vivir los años que le quedaban de tranquilidad, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Entregarlos a ARGUS era esencial porque le habían dado la orden de hacerlo y no había otro final para los delincuentes que ser recogidos por la organización.

Sin decir nada, como siempre, ni contestar a ninguna pregunta de los que habrían sido Renegados se marchó en busca de información de su siguiente presa. Era el turno de Mick Rory y en cuanto lo capturara tendría que darse prisa en sacar a Jesse de la cárcel y secuestrar a Hartley. Después de eso dejaría que Snart asomara la cabeza al buscar a su amigo y cuando lo hiciera Barry lo capturaría todo lo rápido que pudiera. Tenía que planearlo bien para no tener ningún problema con Leonard.

Sin embargo, para cuando cazó al pirómano alguien encontró al héroe y fue Barry el que se vio sorprendido al despertarse de repente en la sala en la que estaba Gideon.

–Por Dios, Thawne, ¿vas a hacerme esto cada vez que veas una versión de mí en el pasado? –preguntó el joven con el ceño fruncido–. Suéltame, maldita sea, tengo cosas que hacer y me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

–¿Y por qué crees que voy a hacer eso, Barry? –Eobard no mostró signos de sorpresa, simplemente lo observó cautelosamente–. ¿Qué me impide matarte aquí y ahora?

–Haz lo que quieras –contestó el velocista con rabia, fingiéndola para hacerle creer al otro que decía la verdad–, pero estarás interfiriendo en tu propio plan.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Lo miró a los ojos fijamente–. ¿Por qué yo mismo te enviaría al pasado?

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? –El más joven se agitó con rabia–. Sabes que no voy a cambiar el pasado más de lo necesario y menos aún arriesgarme a dejar de ser Flash –explicó–. Pero tienes a Iris en algún sitio, no sé dónde, y me has amenazado con matarla si no hacía lo que me pedías.

–¿Y qué te he pedido? –exigió.

–Que capturara a los Renegados y se los entregara a ARGUS. –Barry apretó la mandíbula–. No me diste explicaciones, pero sé que no lo has hecho tú mismo porque aun después de todo te gusta hacerme sufrir y querías que supiera que yo mismo estoy cambiando la línea temporal.

El falso doctor Wells pareció pensativo, debatiéndose entre creerle o no, pero finalmente sacó la llave de unas esposas.

–Intenta cualquier tontería y mataré a tus amigos y familia antes de empezar una masacre con toda la ciudad –amenazó y le dio la llave.

–No lo harás. –Se quitó las esposas y se levantó–. Aquí todavía no me ha caído el rayo y no te arriesgarías a que algo cambiara –dijo con desprecio–, pero no te preocupes, valoro mis poderes y la vida de Iris lo suficiente como para hacerte algo.

A pesar de que dijo eso, sabía que en ese momento Eobard tenía problemas con sus poderes y por eso aprovechó para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para quedarse a gusto y que no hubiera repercusiones, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Antes de que el otro pudiera quejarse simplemente se marchó de allí a toda velocidad para no llamar la atención. No quería que lo vieran en un laboratorio lleno de gente que no lo conocía.

Cuando volvió al almacén en el que estaba viviendo, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj y fruncir el ceño al ver la hora. Maldita sea, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente por culpa de Thawne?

–Joder –gruñó para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que habían pasado unas cuantas horas como mínimo–, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

–El suficiente para haber conseguido escaparme de esa maldita celda –gruñó Rory detrás del héroe–. ¿Quién eres y qué diablos quieres?

Al girarse para encarar al pirómano vio que tenía una pistola en la mano y que le apuntaba con ella. De dónde la había sacado era algo que Barry no sabía porque lo había desarmado antes de encerrarlo. Entonces el velocista se preguntó si había pasado tanto tiempo como para que Mick se escapara, consiguiera un arma y volviera. No, seguramente la hubiera tenido bien escondida y el chico no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Barry no estaba para nada preocupado, sabía que podría esquivar la bala si el otro llegaba a disparar y que en cualquier cosa podría quitarle el arma antes de que nada ocurriera. Pero por supuesto, no podía salir todo como él quería.

Antes de poder reaccionar, escuchó el sonido de algo parecido a un disparo con silenciador y se vio obligado a usar sus poderes. Con suerte, nadie se daría cuenta. Por ello se giró, vio el dardo tranquilizante que se dirigía hacia él y con un suspiro le dio la vuelta para dirigirlo hacia la persona que lo había disparado.

En apenas un segundo el dardo le dio a Amanda y el pirómano se giró repentinamente al escuchar un cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Barry aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a Mick rápidamente, quitarle la pistola y dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo para meterlo en su celda.

Todavía tenía tiempo, así que hizo lo que pudo para fortalecer la seguridad y que el criminal no se escapara antes de volver hasta donde estaba la mujer.

El héroe suspiró con resignación al verla en el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que se estaba labrando un futuro en el que se iba a merecer todo lo que la mujer le haría y no tenía muy claro si le gustaba la idea o no.

Estaba haciendo lo que debía y no podía perder el tiempo con ella, por lo que la encerró en otra de las celdas y se encargó de darles agua a todos y comida porque sabía que estarían hambrientos.

Tras eso se volvió a poner serio y salió del almacén rápidamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado fuera por culpa de Thawne, pero tenía que atrapar a James Jesse y a Hartley cuanto antes para poder ir a por los hermanos Snart y terminar su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, Mick había conseguido escaparse durante no se sabe cuánto tiempo y tal vez había sido capaz de avisarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry acaba de atrapar a los futuros Renegados y finalmente va a por los hermanos Snart.

Un día y medio. Barry había descubierto que había estado atrapado por Eobard durante un maldito día y medio y estaba molesto. Si Mick había sido capaz de avisar a Snart o algo por el estilo iba a ser un contratiempo demasiado grande, aunque no por ello algo que le impediría llevar a cabo su misión.

Era evidente que a esas alturas Snart ya se habría dado cuenta de que ocurría algo por sí mismo, pero si además había sido advertido el hombre estaría más alerta. Si había aprendido algo durante los años que había estado peleando contra los Renegados era que nunca debía subestimar a Leonard Snart.

A Lisa también había que tenerla muy en cuenta, por supuesto, si el héroe tenía algo muy claro era que los hermanos no habían sacado ese precioso cerebro de su padre. Pero ella era un poco más lanzada, algo más inconsciente y mucho más pasional, y eso a veces podía conducirla a la derrota.

Leonard por su parte era mucho más frío, más calculador, más controlado y si alguna vez dejaba sobresalir algún tipo de sentimiento era hacia su hermana y, en un buen día, quizá, hacia su mejor amigo.

El caso era que Barry se tenía que dar mucha prisa o podría acabar cayendo en una trampa y la verdad era que la idea no le atraía demasiado. Quería acabar el trabajo rápidamente, tomarse un pequeño descanso en aquella época y volver a un futuro en el que le tendrían que contar qué cosas habían cambiado.

Por ello hizo su primera parada en la mansión de los Rathaway y se llevó de allí a Hartley cuando nadie estaba mirando. Se vio obligado a usar sus poderes, pero así en apenas unos minutos ya tenía al chico encerrado en la misma celda que Axel. Eran prácticamente críos y por ahora ninguno de los dos era violento así que aunque fueran inteligentes no se intentarían matar entre ellos por aburrimiento.

Tras eso fue hasta la prisión en la que estaba encerrado James Jesse y lo sacó de allí, de nuevo usando sus poderes, antes de que ningún guardia pudiera reaccionar. Fue un visto y no visto, como un truco de magia de primera calidad en el que no había hilos ni trampillas.

Hasta ese momento, sin contar incidentes, había sido todo bastante sencillo, tan solo quedaba lo más problemático. Tras investigar y buscar información había podido descubrir que los hermanos estaban juntos, por lo que los atraparía rápidamente si tenía suerte.

Evidentemente el mundo no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles, y por ello cuando encontró a los dos Snart lo estaban esperando y le habían tendido una trampa. Lo cierto era que no le preocupaba porque podía escapar fácilmente ya que todavía no existía nada que pudiera retenerlo, pero le habían quitado la mochila en la que tenía algunas barritas por si necesitaba comer y algunas armas tácticas.

Como por ejemplo las bombas de hielo que tenía en la mano ahora mismo Leonard. Estaban hechas a partir de los esquemas de la que en el futuro sería la pistola de frío, pero tenían una intensidad mucho más baja para no causar daños en humanos normales ni en metas.

–Tienes una cara demasiado bonita como para ir jugando a secuestrar a gente –dijo el hombre con descaro–. ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer con todos esos ladrones que has capturado y por qué vas detrás de nosotros también?

El más joven lo miró con precaución, sabiendo que un movimiento en falso podría acabar en su muerte o en la de los otros dos. Ninguno se fiaba del otro y en algún momento la mujer había desaparecido de su vista y ahora Barry no sabía dónde estaba.

–Son órdenes de arriba –contestó el velocista–, muy arriba –aseguró–. Pero no te preocupes, no vais a morir.

–Eso ya lo suponía. –Sonrió de lado–. Y como nos quieres vivos dudo que esto vaya  a ser letal, pero seguro que te va a hacer daño.

Antes de que el héroe fuera capaz de reaccionar, el ladrón le lanzó un par de las bombas y lo congeló al suelo. Barry gritó del dolor, pues sin el traje de Flash notaba mucho más el frío y además hacía tanto que no había peleado con el Capitán Frío que había olvidado cómo se sentía ser congelado.

Sin embargo el velocista no iba a dejar que algo así lo detuviera, por lo que empezó a vibrar para liberarse y poder atrapar de una vez al criminal. Snart, por supuesto, no era idiota y nada más vio lo que estaba haciendo el chico se dio la vuelta para huir de allí. Sabía que aunque le intentara disparar no conseguiría nada porque ese tipo no era humano, o por lo menos no uno normal y corriente.

Barry era mucho más rápido y podía alcanzarlo, por supuesto, pero lamentablemente el ladrón tuvo suerte porque, una vez más, apareció Amanda para atrapar al héroe. Cuándo diablos se había escapado de la celda era algo que el chico no sabía. Leonard se tensó al verla y en un acto reflejo para no ser atrapado levantó su pistola y disparó a la mujer, dejándola herida en el suelo antes de seguir su camino.

–¡No!

El velocista actuó todo lo rápido que pudo para terminar de deshacerse del hielo y se colocó al lado de Amanda para cogerla y llevársela de allí a toda prisa. Al delincuente no le pasó desapercibido ese acto, pero no quiso perder más tiempo por si el otro regresaba y se marchó de allí con la mochila del chico.

En el momento en el que Barry se aseguró de que dejar a la mujer en un hospital sería seguro volvió hasta donde Snart le había preparado la trampa, pero allí ya no había nadie. Leonard había escapado y ahora tendría que volver a empezar a buscarlo de nuevo con la dificultad añadida de que el tipo sería ahora mucho más cauto.

El ladrón había visto que tenía poderes y con lo inteligente que era seguro que iba a ser muy molesto conseguir capturarlo. Aun así el héroe tenía la certeza de que iba a conseguir encerrarlo al final porque por mucho cerebro que el Capitán Frío tuviera, todavía no se había hecho con su pistola, y unas pocas bombas congelantes tan solo le harían ganar algo de tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry va a por el segundo asalto contra Snart.

Barry estaba jodido y lo sabía. Durante su enfrentamiento contra Leonard había perdido unas cuantas de las barritas de las que se alimentaba, y aunque todavía le quedaban sabía que tendría que racionarlas. Al fin y al cabo no iba a poder encontrar a los hermanos Snart pronto y eso quería decir que tendría que quedarse en el pasado durante algún tiempo más.

Además de eso, la ciudad entera estaba en alerta por el secuestro de Hartley Rathaway y la desaparición de James Jesse, por lo que tendría que ir con más cuidado.

Por otra parte, como los policías estaban distraídos buscando a esos dos, el héroe tendría algo más de libertad para conseguir dinero y comida, tanto para él como para sus presos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? –preguntó Mark Mardon un día–. Llevamos aquí semanas y nos has estado cuidando, así que no nos quieres muertos. –El tipo frunció el ceño–. Pero no pareces un idiota que esté creando un museo de gente, así que dime, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?

–Os llevaré a la base de una organización secreta para que vayáis por el buen camino –contestó el velocista despreocupadamente–. No me preguntes qué os harán allí porque no lo sé, yo tan solo sigo órdenes.

–¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que eso es lo que van a hacer? –habló Clyde–. Hasta donde tú sabes ellos podrían perfectamente usarnos para robar lo que a ellos les plazca –comentó–. Al fin y al cabo la mayoría de los que estamos aquí somos ladrones. –Barry frunció el ceño y lo miró con desconfianza–. No nos mires así, estamos en celdas separadas, pero podemos hablar igualmente entre nosotros si alzamos un poco la voz.

El velocista rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza antes de ignorarlos. No valía la pena discutir con alguien que no se creería la verdad aunque se la contaras, y mucho menos si estaba intentando manipularlo para que lo liberara.

–Eres solo un peón para ellos –dijo Mark alzando un poco la voz para que el otro lo escuchara–. Si sus intenciones realmente fueran buenas te habrían dado más información –aseguró–. No hace falta que me creas, tan solo recuerda que te lo advertí cuando te des cuenta de que te han estado usando y de que tienes las manos llenas de sangre.

Barry se marchó tras acabar de repartir la comida y el agua y siguió buscando información sobre los hermanos Snart. Evidentemente, puso trampas en puertas y ventanas para que lo avisaran si alguien entraba o salía del almacén, pero en un par de meses ninguna se activó.

Ciertamente el héroe se sorprendió también de no saber nada sobre Amanda, pero supuso que estaría todavía recuperándose del disparo o estaría pensando en algún plan mejor para acercarse a él. Fuera cual fuese su situación actual él estaba contento porque no había tenido que lidiar con ella antes de lo necesario.

Fue finalmente un par de meses después cuando por fin consiguió averiguar dónde se encontraban sus objetivos, y era evidente para él que lo estaban esperando. Leonard y Lisa le habían tendido una trampa pero, una vez más, al velocista le daba igual porque podría escapar fuera cuales fueran las circunstancias.

No importaba cuánto tiempo le costara, el resultado acabaría siendo el mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a enfrentarse a los hermanos Snart se vio congelado de torso hacia abajo justo al pasar por una puerta. Al mirar hacia adelante el héroe vio al ladrón con una pistola en la mano, muy similar a la pistola de frío, y el hombre ahora estaba apuntando a Amanda, que se encontraba atada a una silla.

Si no hubiera sido por el hielo que lo estaba cubriendo casi por completo seguramente se  hubiera empezado a excitar como un adolescente.

–Joder –gruñó Barry–. Me había olvidado de lo inteligente que eres  y de lo mucho que me pone.

Y entonces el velocista cayó en la cuenta de algo. Las palabras de los Mardon le habían estado rondando por la cabeza desde que las dijeron y solo en ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo ciertas que eran.

Al principio en ARGUS, cuando finalmente había aceptado trabajar para ellos, le daban toda la información necesaria y hacía actos verdaderamente heroicos, pero poco a poco dejaron de informarle cada vez de más cosas. Le habían alejado cada vez más de su familia y sus amigos e incluso ya no podía combatir contra Los Renegados porque más de una vez estos le habían intentado ayudar a que abriera los ojos.

Sin el control mental que ofrecía Zatanna, Barry se había empezado a cuestionar lo que hacía y se había dado cuenta de que muchas cosas de las que hacía no estaban para nada bien. Sabía que había encerrado a más de un meta inocente que solo quería esconderse o que había pasado por un mal momento, y se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo le daba igual.

Aun así en ese momento estaba cabreado porque no le gustaba ni un pelo que jugaran así con su cabeza. Lo habían manipulado y habían hecho con él lo que habían querido y por esa razón el héroe no estaba contento.

–No hagas ningún movimiento –advirtió Leonard cuando el otro empezó a vibrar para deshacerse del hielo–. Sé que durante nuestro encuentro no fue la primera vez que salvaste a esta mujer, así que si no quieres que le ocurra algo estarás quieto y me darás respuestas.

–Oh, no te preocupes. –Barry sonrió de lado de una forma algo sádica–. Te voy a dar todas las respuestas que quieras.

Antes de que el criminal pudiera parpadear, el velocista se liberó del hielo, se acercó hasta donde estaba Amanda y le arrancó el corazón en un solo movimiento fluido. Durante un momento observó el órgano en su mano llena de sangre y finalmente lo dejó caer al suelo como si no acabara de matar a alguien.

–¿Qué…?

Rápidamente el delincuente disparó en su dirección para volverlo a atrapar e intentar huir, pero Barry lo esquivó y se puso detrás del otro. Sin dejarlo reaccionar, lo agarró de la muñeca con una mano y apretó su cuello suavemente con la otra sin intención de hacerle daño, tan solo para que se quedara quieto.

–Sh… Tranquilízate, Lenny –dijo el héroe casi ronroneando seductoramente–, no voy a matarte ni a hacerte daño. –Barry se relamió los labios y le acarició el brazo en dirección hacia su hombro, dejándole un poco más de libertad–. De hecho, si te quedas charlando conmigo un rato te ayudaré a conseguir un futuro más brillante del que ya tienes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry le dice a Snart todo lo que tiene que hacer.

Al sentir al tipo detrás de él agarrándolo, Leonard se quedó estático, algo temeroso de moverse y que eso hiciera que el otro lo matara. Cuando el velocista habló Snart simplemente tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que por el momento no tenía otra opción si quería salir vivo de allí.

–Sé que estás pensando en algún plan para salir de aquí, pero créeme, no va a ser necesario –dijo Barry con tono algo divertido–. En cuanto haya acabado de hablar contigo te dejaré marchar para que hagas lo que quieras.

–¿Qué eres? –preguntó fingiendo que no tenía miedo–. ¿Y por qué vas detrás de nosotros?

–Soy alguien que viene del futuro, aunque bueno, ese futuro ha dejado de existir porque he cambiado demasiadas cosas. –El héroe se alzó de hombros tras soltarlo finalmente–. Por eso no me importa cambiarlas un poco más en beneficio de ambos –explicó–. Por ahora te contaré lo básico.

Barry le contó cómo le había caído un rayo que le había otorgado poderes, cómo había pasado los siguientes meses en coma y cómo se había transformado en el héroe de Central City antes de ser “reclutado” por ARGUS. También le explicó un poco que en el futuro Snart lideraba a los Renegados y que había sido enviado al pasado para que los llevara a las instalaciones secretas más cercanas bajo el liderazgo de la mujer que ahora se hallaba muerta a su lado.

–No sé lo que me encontraré cuando regrese a mi tiempo porque Amanda ya no es la jefa de ARGUS –dijo el velocista–, por eso me quiero asegurar de que por lo menos haya algo bueno para mí.

–Entonces quieres usarme para ayudarte a cambiar tu futuro a mejor –murmuró el criminal de forma pensativa–. ¿Y qué ganaría yo si accedo a ayudarte?

–¿Aparte de seguir con vida, quieres decir? –El velocista sonrió de lado al ver el pequeño gesto de terror que se mostró en la cara del otro durante unos segundos–. Tengo encerrados a todos los que formarán parte de tu banda, incluido Mick –explicó con tranquilidad y restándole importancia–. Si vas a liberarlos te deberán una, e incluso podrás convencerlos de que se unan a ti antes de lo previsto.

El delincuente frunció el ceño y se quedó en silencio, pensando en los pros y los contras de la situación. Por supuesto, el velocista no había terminado de hablar y tendría que ser muy convincente para que esa oportunidad no se le escapara.

–Aunque tendrás que aceptar un par de condiciones, claro, o de lo contrario todo podría salir bastante mal. –Barry se alzó de hombros–. Lo más importante de todo es que debes dejar de matar, porque, ¿a mí? –Se señaló a sí mismo con la mano–. Me da igual que lo hagas, pero a mi yo de esta época le importan mucho las vidas humanas, incluso las de los criminales –explicó–. La otra es que todos debéis estar en ciertos sitios para que tus amigos adquieran sus poderes el día de la explosión.

–Lo primero va a ser complicado por el mundo en el que estamos metidos –comentó el ladrón con seriedad–, pero si me dices nombres, lugares y horas haré lo segundo encantado.

–No mientas, Leonard, eres inteligente y muy bueno en lo que haces, no necesitas matar. –Barry lo miró de arriba debajo de forma apreciativa–. Solo con tu cerebro y una pistola parecida a la que tienes ahora has sido capaz de liderar a un grupo de gente con habilidades sobrehumanas, así que no te vas a librar de esa condición ni de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que tus Renegados la sigan también. –Entonces al velocista se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió con diversión–. De todas formas, hay dos personas a las que te permitiré matar –comentó distraídamente–. Una como un regalo para ti de mi parte y otra como un regalo para mí de tu parte.

Antes de que el ladrón pudiera darse cuenta de que el velocista se había marchado, Barry se fue hasta Iron Heights, agarró a Lewis Snart y lo llevó ante su hijo. El héroe observó con diversión lo descolocado que estaba el mayor de los tres y lo tenso que se puso el futuro Capitán Frío.

–Adelante, Lenny, sé que puedes hacerlo –dijo Barry con intención de animarlo–. Si no lo haces ahora, en el futuro le pondrá una bomba en el cuello a Lisa y te obligará a trabajar con él –explicó–. Él acabará muerto igual, pero tú acabarás en la cárcel.

Lewis quiso moverse, protestar, insultar a su hijo y llamarlo cobarde, pero antes de poder hacer nada de eso el otro Snart levantó su pistola y lo congeló sin pensárselo dos veces. A él le podía hacer lo que quisiera ese bastardo, pero si podía ahorrarle sufrimiento a su hermana ni siquiera tenía que pararse un segundo a pensarlo.

–¿Quién es la otra persona a la que quieres que mate?

El ladrón se intentó mantener estoico, fingir que no le afectaba haber matado a ese maldito maltratador, pero se le notaba en la mirada que le había dolido. Odiaba a ese malnacido, no lo quería cerca de él ni de Lisa, pero si no lo había matado antes era porque al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su padre.

El haberse deshecho de él no iba a atormentarlo, pero siempre tendría la espina clavada de no haber podido salvar a su hermana antes, y siempre iba a tener dentro de él la culpabilidad de haber hecho lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mal para merecer que su padre le pegara.

–No tienes que fingir delante de mí, Leonard –murmuró Barry acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla–, yo ya te he visto antes en esta situación, te he visto vulnerable. –Le susurró al oído–. Descansa por ahora y cuando despiertes empieza una nueva vida, una vida mejor.

–¿Qué pasa con los demás Renegados? –preguntó débilmente–. Y con la persona a la que quieres que me cargue.

–Olvídate de eso ahora y vete a tu casa a dormir –dijo con calma, escribiendo en una pequeña nota la dirección del almacén en el que estaban encerrados los otros y metiéndosela en un bolsillo–. Allí encontrarás a los demás junto con una lista con todo lo que deberás hacer en el futuro. –Entonces miró a los cadáveres–. Y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de limpiar este lugar.

Tras un corto y cansado asentimiento de cabeza el criminal se marchó de allí, dejando al velocista a solas en aquel lugar. Barry cogió ambos cadáveres, corrió hasta estar en mitad del océano y los dejó caer allí para que se hundieran y fueran comidos por los peces. Nadie echaría de menos a ninguno de esos dos.

Después de eso volvió para limpiar la sangre y finalmente regresó al almacén para alimentar por última vez a sus prisioneros y despedirse de ellos.

–He pensado en lo que me dijisteis –comentó al aire al pasar por la celda de los Mardon–. No os voy a entregar a la agencia para la que trabajo –explicó–, pero no os voy a liberar ahora mismo. –Sonrió de lado con diversión–. Va a venir un hombre para dejaros libres y si lo seguís os esperará un futuro de grandeza –habló con seguridad–, pero si no lo hacéis os esperará la muerte –dijo señalando a Clyde y después señaló a su hermano–, y una rabia incapaz de controlar que te llevará a la cárcel.

Sin decir nada más se metió en el pequeño dormitorio que se había montado allí, cogió una libreta y un bolígrafo y se puso a escribir la información más importante y necesaria. Solo cuando terminó fue hasta la casa del falso Doctor Wells para poder encararlo sin preocuparse de que nadie lo escuchara.

Tenía que hacerle creer que al final no había cambiado nada, que todo iba a seguir igual y que todavía era un inconsciente. Avisarle de que su plan había fallado y darle tiempo para pensar en otro era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Además de, por supuesto, ordenarle a Gideon que no le mostrara ningún cambio en el futuro al otro velocista.

–Esta vez tu plan ha fallado. –Barry actuó, hablando con rencor–. Unos amigos me han avisado de que Iris ya está a salvo, así que cuando llegue el momento de que me quieras enviar al pasado para cambiarlo, tendrás que pensar en algo más.

–Es muy estúpido por tu parte venir a avisarme, ¿lo sabías? –Eobard sonrió de lado–. Ahora nada me impide matarte.

–Puedes intentarlo, pero ahora mismo soy más rápido que tú. –El héroe levantó la cabeza de forma desafiante–. Y a mí no me fallará la velocidad mientras estemos peleando. –Cuando el Reverso de Flash no hizo nada para moverse, Barry asintió con la cabeza–. Eso esperaba. Nos veremos pronto.

Sin más echó a correr de nuevo, cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente alcanzó la velocidad necesaria para viajar en el tiempo. No sabía qué esperar cuando volvió al año que le correspondía, pero cuando parpadeó un par de veces y vio que estaba en un apartamento dio gracias a cualquier deidad que le estuviera escuchando por darle la oportunidad averiguar información sobre su vida.

–Has llegado pronto. –Una voz muy conocida detrás de él hizo que se girara–. ¿Va todo bien?

–Todo va perfectamente –ronroneó seductoramente mientras se acercaba al otro hombre–, pero vas a tener que ponerme al día de todo porque acabo de llegar del pasado y va a pasar un tiempo hasta que absorba los recuerdos de esta línea temporal.

Durante unos segundos el ladrón parpadeó con confusión, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría sonrió de lado. Entonces, se acercó a él de forma coqueta y lo agarró de la camiseta para acercarlo a él.

–Te pondré al día enseguida –murmuró relamiéndose los labios–, pero primero te daré las gracias porque nunca me diste la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando me dejaste matar a mi padre.

–Oh, desde luego –contestó Barry mirándolo con lujuria cuando el criminal se puso de rodillas delante de él–, puedes agradecérmelo todo lo que quieras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry se despierta del coma nueve meses después de que le cayera el rayo.

Cuando Barry se despertó del coma lo hizo desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba  ni quiénes eran las dos personas que se habían acercado tan rápido a él. Aun así se dejó manejar levemente mientras le explicaban lo que le había pasado y llegaba el Doctor Wells hasta donde se encontraban.

Cuando lo vio no se lo podía creer porque realmente admiraba a ese hombre, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada, otro desconocido más apareció allí y disparó a Wells en apenas un parpadeo.

A pesar de que a los otros tres no les dio el disparo de esa pistola de frío, se quedaron congelados. El CSI se asustó tanto que la adrenalina de su cuerpo hizo que sus poderes se activaran y que por un momento el mundo se parara a su alrededor, aunque el chico creyó que tan solo lo había imaginado.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Barry intentando no parecer aterrado–. ¿Y por qué has matado al Doctor Wells?

–Esto ha sido un regalo para ti, Barry Allen. –Con apenas un pequeño golpe, el otro velocista se convirtió en un montón de pedacitos de hielo–. Espero que aprecies el que me haya tomado tantas molestias para cargarme al asesino de tu madre.

–¿De qué hablas? –intervino la mujer–. ¡El Doctor Wells era un buen hombre, no un asesino!

Sin apenas cambiar de gesto el ladrón miró a Caitlin e hizo un gesto con la pistola para que caminaran hacia una dirección en concreto. Los tres, por puro instinto de supervivencia, obedecieron y comenzaron a andar.

–Permíteme que te explique, Barry, que el hombre al que acabo de matar era un velocista, como tú –dijo sin darle importancia–, y era el hombre de amarillo. –Al llegar a un pasillo en específico, Leonard aprovechó la sorpresa y la confusión de los otros para palpar la pared hasta que una puerta se abrió–. Al parecer ni siquiera era el verdadero Harrison Wells.

–¿Qué diablos…? –Los cuatro entraron en la pequeña habitación mientras Cisco miraba a su alrededor, confuso y a la vez algo emocionado–. Esto no debería estar aquí.

Cuando el CSI vio el traje amarillo se quedó petrificado mirándolo. No había podido verlo bien aquella noche, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso era lo que vestía el hombre que mató a su madre.

Entonces el chico se giró y vio la gran página del periódico en la que decía que en el 2024 un tal Flash iba a desaparecer. No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero cuando vio el nombre de la periodista que lo había escrito abrió mucho los ojos y su corazón se llenó de esperanza.

–¿Iris West-Allen? –preguntó en voz alta–. Si todo esto es real y viene del futuro, cosa que todavía dudo, ¿esto quiere decir que me voy a casar con Iris?

–Puede ser, pero no lo creo –contestó el ladrón–. Al matar a Eobard con mis propias manos Eddie Thawne no morirá para salvaros y tampoco lo hará Ronald Raymond, que por cierto, está vivito y coleando fusionado al Profesor Stein. –Mirando un momento a su alrededor acabó alzando una ceja–. ¿Gideon? –La cara de la AI apareció ante ellos y Leonard se relajó–. Ya puedes dejar de mostrar ese periódico, Eboard está muerto –dijo como si no fuera algo importante–. Muéstranos la portada de verdad.

Barry se entristeció por completo al ver que su apellido cambiaba por el del tal Eddie Thawne que había mencionado previamente el otro hombre. El nombre le sonaba, pero en ese momento no recordaba de qué y lo cierto era que no quería pensar en eso ahora mismo.

Había visto cómo mataban a Harrison Wells delante de sus narices y el criminal aseguraba que ese hombre había asesinado a su madre. Además de eso, le había dado pruebas prácticamente irrefutables de que lo que le decía era cierto y no sabía cómo tomárselo. Por una parte sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, pero por otra… no iba a conseguir nunca pruebas para liberar a su padre.

–Tengo un montón de preguntas –dijo Barry, siendo seguido por los otros dos, que también necesitaban muchas respuestas–. ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Eres tú también del futuro? ¿Por qué me lo estás contando todo? ¿Y quién diablos es ese Flash que al parecer desaparecía en circunstancias misteriosas y ahora no?

–Tú vas a ser Flash cuando empieces a dominar tus poderes –contestó el criminal sin más–. En el futuro se supone que ibas a trabajar para ARGUS porque te lavan la cabeza y te iban a mandar al pasado para secuestrar a todos mis Renegados y entregárselos a tu querida agencia, pero al parecer te diste cuenta de que estaban manipulándote y mataste a la que en el futuro sería tu jefa. –Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, sobre todo el propio Barry y Snart sacó una libreta de su parka para dársela al chico–. Por eso y porque me dejaste algunos consejos para que todo me fuera bien el futuro ha cambiado, y lo único que me pediste a cambio era que matara a Eboard el día que despertaras del coma.

–¿Entonces… eres un aliado? –preguntó dubitativo ya que le costaba imaginar una versión suya que matara a alguien o pidiera matar a otra persona.

–Seré un buen aliado si el problema es muy grande –habló con una sonrisa ladeada–, pero vamos a enfrentarnos repetidamente. –Se relamió los labios y miró al chico de arriba debajo de forma descarada–. Lee la última página.

Con el ceño fruncido Barry hizo lo que el criminal le pidió y prácticamente en el mismo momento se sonrojó con fuerza.

_“No te vuelvas un héroe, cada vez que robabas algún banco o algún museo y nos enfrentábamos me metía directo en la ducha al volver a casa para relajarme pensando en ti, pero si aceptas ayudarme alguna vez no me traiciones porque de lo contrario acabarás en muy mal sitio.”_

Con algo de dificultad y balbuceando cosas que no se podían entender el CSI miró al ladrón a los ojos y este se rió, divertido por su reacción.

–No te preocupes, me advertiste que el Barry de esta época era mucho más inocente que el que me encontré en el pasado –aclaró–, pero si en algún momento te apetece pasar un buen rato no dudes en llamarme. –Volvió a sonreír de lado con satisfacción–. En la libreta tienes también mi número, puedes quedártela, yo he tenido unos cuantos años para memorizar todo lo que hay escrito.

El delincuente también había hecho un par de copias de la libreta por si la perdía o cualquier cosa, pero esa era información que nadie más necesitaba saber. No por lo menos en ese momento.

–¿Y qué pasa con Ronnie? –preguntó de repente Caitlin, interrumpiéndolos–. Has dicho que estaba vivo.

–Todo lo que necesitáis está en esa libreta. –La señaló con la cabeza–. De todas formas, si no puedes esperar ni medio segundo más, te diré que investigues el proyecto FIRESTORM. –Mirando una última vez al héroe, le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y se puso a caminar hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación–. Practica y come mucho, Barry, daré un golpe dentro de muy poco y no me gustaría que te diera un ataque hipoglucémico mientras nos divertimos.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, el criminal se marchó en apenas un momento, dejando a los tres jóvenes en aquella sala.

–¡Iris! –exclamó de repente el CSI–. ¡Tengo que ir a verla y decirle que estoy bien! –Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, recordó otra cosa importante y se giró hacia los otros dos–. Luego volveré y os ayudaré si puedo con lo de vuestro amigo, ¿vale? Soy CSI –dijo apresuradamente–. Y espero por lo que más quiero que me ayudéis vosotros a mí con todo esto de ser un héroe porque no sabría a quién más acudir.

–Por supuesto, Barry –contestó Cisco conteniendo la emoción–, ayudar a un superhéroe es un sueño hecho realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, Barry ha creado un bucle temporal xD Este Barry tendrá que viajar al pasado para encerrar a los Renegados, rastrear a los hermanos Snart, matar a Amanda, dejar que Lenny mate a su padre y darle toda la información de la libreta :D  
> Sé que este Barry no se sentirá cómodo matando o dejando que Snart mate, pero en la libreta hay datos relevantes sobre cosas horribles que hará Amanda en el caso de seguir viva, así que, como otros metas a los que Barry se ha cargado, sentirá que no puede hacer otra cosa.  
> Respecto a Lewis, bueno, una vez Barry descubra todo lo que le hizo a Lenny y a Lisa y el hecho de que si siguiera vivo le acabaría poniendo una bomba en el cuello a Lisa simplemente le pondrá en bandeja a Len su venganza.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado el fic ^w^   
> Muchas gracias por leer <3  
> Por favor, dejad comentarios contándome qué es lo que más os ha gustado de la historia :)  
> ¡Nos leemos! :D


End file.
